


Vacancy

by aveyune23



Series: Out of the Wilderness [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveyune23/pseuds/aveyune23
Summary: ”Vacancy, hotel room, lost in me, lost in you. Oh my love, on my knees, I belong, I believe.”Cassian has slept in worse places. The bed was small, and didn’t look the cleanest, but that was no bother.It was just that he would have to share that bed with Jyn and try desperately not to think about how he had been naked with her only hours before (“to save her life,” he reminded himself, as if it would help.)He was trained to withstand physical and psychological torture. Someone could pull out his fingernails and he wouldn’t crack. But training had never covered how to remain immune to the naked body of the person you were in love with.Well, do or die.





	Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place immediately following the events of Part III, “For What Binds Us.” I recommend reading that first, but this can be enjoyed separately.
> 
> Rated M for sexual content.
> 
> Please enjoy.

As if this disaster of a mission couldn’t get any worse, their ship’s hyperdrive malfunctioned.

Thankfully it malfunctioned in a habitable system, and as luck would have it (and they needed as much luck as they could get at this point), it was a system that was outside Imperial territory, and as such, was overrun with the worst kinds of people.

They didn’t have enough credits to get the ship fixed, despite all of Cassian’s haggling, which is how they ended up in a tiny room above a noisy and incredibly disreputable cantina, waiting for an extraction.

Cassian had slept in worse places. The bed was small, and didn’t look the cleanest, but that was no bother.

It was just that he would have to share that bed with Jyn, and try desperately not to think about how he had been naked with her only hours before (“to save her life,” he reminded himself, as if that helped).

They had trained him to withstand physical and psychological torture. Someone could pull out his fingernails and he wouldn’t crack. But training had never covered how to remain immune to the naked body of the person you were in love with.

 _Well,_ he thought as Jyn took in the room and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. _Do or die_ _._

* * *

 

Jyn was tired.

Exhausted, really, but she supposed that’s what almost dying of hypothermia did to you.

She took in the state of the bed in the room they had paid for. It was small, but no smaller than the bed they shared in Cassian’s quarters on Echo Base. And she had seen beds with worse stains than this one. She turned to Cassian with a raised eyebrow, and found that he was staring at the floor with his jaw set in, what, concentration?

”Hey,” she said, stepping towards him. He looked up, his expression snapping effortlessly to that calm and collected mask, but she was getting better at seeing behind it. She frowned.

”What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. You should get some rest.”

Her frown deepened. “Cassian.”

He smiled at her — though it didn’t quite reach his eyes — and went to her, putting his hands on her waist. She melted against him. He hadn’t touched her since that damn mission. He pressed his forehead to hers, sharing her breath, and Jyn closed her eyes, tilted her head up until their lips met. He inhaled, then sighed, his hands traveling lower to her hips, then around to splay across the small of her back. Jyn wrapped her arms around his shoulders and opened her mouth, touching her tongue softly to his, and smiling against his lips when a low noise escaped his throat.

He pulled away suddenly, taking a step back and letting his hands fall.

”What?” she asked, feeling chilled without his warmth in her arms.

”Nothing,” he said again, rubbing a hand over his face.

”You’re lying,” she told him, and he ducked his head. Jyn crossed her arms and stared up at him.

”What is it? And don’t say ‘nothing’ again.”

”You need to get some rest.”

”So do you.”

”I’m fine.”

”You’re about to fall over,” she snapped. “Why are you being difficult all of a sudden?”

And then he met her eyes, and she shut her mouth. He was looking at her with an almost pained expression, something that burned in his eyes and shot straight through her. She shifted from foot to foot, feeling suddenly self-conscious. He was looking at her like he wanted to —

Oh.

”Is this about what happened on the mission?” she asked quietly, unable to look away from that burning gaze. He swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists, looking for all the world like a man that was waging war inside his head. Jyn felt warmth pool low in her belly.  _Oh._

”You should go to bed,” he said again, his voice low, rough.

”Not unless you join me,” she said, wondering as soon as the words left her mouth where had she found the confidence to say  _that._

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes. Jyn took the steps to stand in front of him, and reached up to touch his cheek. His eyes opened, the color of caf mixed with gold.

”Cassian,” she breathed. He brought his hand to her face, ran his thumb across her jaw and over her pulse point. Her heart was pounding — could he feel it?

”I can’t—“ he began, his hand tightening on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She placed her hands on his chest, gripped the front of his jacket, brought her mouth to his, whispered.

”So don’t.”

* * *

_It was some miracle that they had never gone this far before. Maybe they had been too cautious, too afraid to push their intimacy beyond sharing a bed and soft kisses in the dark. But this fire, it had always been there, flickering in the backs of their minds. They didn’t know what they had been waiting for. Maybe for the other to make the first move? But survival had made it for them, quite literally stripped away any barriers that remained between them. She had almost died, without them getting to know THIS, without getting to feel the want pour off of the other, without feeling the heat of them against their lips. And maybe that’s what they had been afraid of — the intensity of that desire, the sheer NEED, that they knew couldn’t be controlled once it was unchained. All of their self-control, their tight grip on their emotions — it all came crashing down now. Here, in this shitty room above a noisy bar, they collided._

* * *

 

He was lost.

Lost in her breath, in the feel of her skin beneath his lips, in the noises she made when he nipped at her mouth with his teeth. She burned in his arms, bright as a sun, and he wanted to disappear into that heat, to melt into her bones.

He’d never kissed her like this before, so unrestrained. His mouth was hot against hers, almost bruising. His hands cupped the back of her head, pressed against the base of her spine, pulling her in, holding her closer. His fingers twisted in her hair, pulled it loose from the knot she wore it in. She tilted her head back as his lips left hers to trail across her jaw to her neck, his teeth sinking lightly into the skin above her pulse. She gasped, whimpered as he kissed the hollow beneath her ear. She breathed his name, buried her fingers in his hair, tugged gently at the roots, and he groaned into her neck.

At first they were all hands, grasping and clutching. She had pushed his jacket from his shoulders, run her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt, pulled it loose from his pants to brush her fingers across the bare skin. It made him shiver. He had followed suit, dipping his hands beneath her top to touch the soft skin of her hip, the curve of her spine. But that wasn’t enough for her. She had slid her hands to his sides, toying with his shirt, until he pulled away long enough to pull it over his head and toss it away. Her hands splayed across his naked chest, drifted to his shoulders and over, to dig her nails into the flesh of his back. He bit at her mouth, pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and moaned with her. He couldn’t get enough of her in his hands. He tugged at her shirt, helped her take it off, drew his hands up her ribs and down. She was so small against him.

She reached behind her, fumbling with the clasp of her breast binding, and he took a step back. She stared up at him, eyes half-lidded and mouth swollen, confused. He murmured, “Let me,” and she turned around.

He wished he could say that he’d done this plenty of times, but the truth was that he really hadn’t. He’d had sex before, of course, but he’d never... well, let it be said that “last night in the galaxy” sex wasn’t exactly romantic, and he’d never had the luxury of romance before this. All he knew, as he slowly unclasped her binding, was that he wanted to treat her right, to make it last, to make it mean something.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder as he slid the straps down her arms and let the binder fall to the floor. She leaned back against him, taking his hands in hers and slowly bringing them up her sides to her breasts. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, her lips turned towards his neck, and she pressed lingering kisses there as he cupped her breasts, circled her nipples with his thumbs, marveling at how they responded to his touch. She sighed, and he turned her back to face him, pulled her flush with his front and sucked in a breath at the feel of her chest against his. He kissed her again, feeling dizzy, out of body. He’d never kissed her like this before.

”Cassian,” she breathed against his lips, her fingers tangled in his hair. “Take me to bed.”

He pulled back, stared down at her, into her eyes that were so, so green.

”Please,” she whispered, bringing her lips to his ear. “I want...”

That was all it took. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, carrying her the short distance to the bed. He gently laid her down and laid next to her, and kissed his way from her mouth across her jaw, down her neck to her chest, slow, wet kisses, his tongue connecting  the freckles on her skin. He peppered kisses over her breasts, let himself draw one of her nipples into his mouth and tease it with his tongue, making her arch towards him. He had to let go, rest his head against her arm, trying to catch his breath. Did she know what she was doing to him?

He traced patterns into her skin, dancing across her stomach and over her hips, touching all of the parts of her that he had dreamed about. When he swept his fingers along the top of her pants, her hips jerked up, and she whimpered into his hair.

”Cassian,” she murmured. “Please.”

He took a deep breath and sat up, gazing down at her. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, her mouth swollen and open, eyes soft. She looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It made his stomach clench, sent all of the blood he had to his middle, and he swallowed.

”Are you sure?” he asked, his voice sounding far off to his ears.

She nodded. “Yes,” she said, reaching for his hand and bringing it to her lips. “Yes, please.”

He leaned down and kissed her, his fingers drifting to the fly of her pants. He sat back and undid the button, dove his fingers beneath the waistband, and pulled, slowly revealing the smooth expanse of her thighs, the bone of her knees, and  _Force she was beautiful._

He was staring, he knew, but she didn’t seem to mind. He touched her shin, carefully drew a line up her leg, over her knee, across her thigh, finally resting on her stomach. She was trembling.

”Jyn,” he breathed, feeling like he was shaking, too. His heart was pounding in his ears.

Her hand came up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes, sighing into her touch. Did she know what she was doing to him?

”Can I touch you?” It felt right to ask, to make sure that she really wanted this, that he wasn’t dreaming. He’d dreamed about it so many times.

She nodded, and guided his hand down her stomach to the junction of her thighs. He cupped his hand, curled his fingers, and she sucked in a sharp breath and closed her eyes, her teeth buried in her bottom lip. He groaned.

He moved down her body, kissing her chest, her stomach, across her skin until he reached her center, felt the heat of her against his lips. Her hands came to rest on his head as he spread her legs apart and pressed that first tentative kiss to her, dipped his tongue into her folds. A small noise left her throat, and her hips moved up towards him, and he sighed. She was molten heat and salt, and she whimpered and said his name like it was a prayer. Her fingers pulled at his hair, pushing him closer, urging  _there, more._ He was overwhelmed by her, her touch, her taste, her smell, her warmth. Her heels pressed into his back, and her whole body was held taut, quivering, begging, her hips pushing against his mouth in a steady rhythm at first, then jerking, hectic, her breathing heavy and keening, until —

She cried out, her fingers clenched in his hair and her thighs trapping his head like a vice. Her whole body was trembling, twitching as she came down. Slowly her grip relaxed, and he sat back on his heels, wiping his hand across his mouth. She lay before him, boneless, her chest heaving, eyes closed. He felt like he was going to burst, he wanted her so badly.

But he moved to lay beside her, gathered her into his arms and let her come back to herself, her fingers writing words into his chest. She sighed, her body heavy, and honestly if she decided to fall asleep right now he wouldn’t mind, because she had given him enough to last a lifetime.

But eventually she sat up and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips, darted her tongue out to taste him, to taste herself. She hummed, and let her hand drift down, down, until his rested on his belt. He closed his eyes.

”You don’t have to —“

”I want to, Cassian.”

His head fell back against the wall, thinking that he would die happy if she just said his name like that again. She unbuckled his belt, her fingers brushing against him as she unzipped his pants, and he didn’t bother stifling his groan. He could have been embarrassed, but she had to have known what she was doing to him, had to know how badly he wanted her.

She pressed her lips to his stomach, then sat back and pulled his pants down his legs and dropped them on the floor. Her eyes never left his, and he swallowed.

”Can I touch you?” she asked, echoing him. He nodded, feeling like he would die just from seeing her there, kneeling naked in front of him, her hands on his thighs. And when she  _did_ touch him, he almost melted through the bed to the floor. He bit the inside of his cheek as she wrapped her fingers around him, had to resort to reciting the Declaration of Rebellion to keep from coming right then and there. It had been a long time since he’d been with someone, and it had never,  _never,_ been like this.

It had never been someone he loved.

”Cassian,” he heard her say, and he opened his eyes to find her smiling, her movements paused.

”Relax,” she said, her voice verging on laughter.

”Sorry,” he said, feeling his face flush. “I just —“

”I know,” she said softly. “Me too.”

He stared at her, feeling too many things flutter around in his chest. That she was here, and alive — thank the Force, she was alive — and she was looking at him like that, like she —

He sat up and pulled her to him, turning and laying her down, holding himself over her. She gazed up at him with those green eyes, her lips parted, begging to be kissed.

He did kiss her, slow and sweet. When he pulled away, she brushed his hair back from his forehead and cupped his cheek. But all he did was stare at her, and her brows drew together.

”What?”

He took a deep breath. 

“Do you love me?” he asked quietly.

Her eyes widened, and then crinkled at the corners as she smiled up at him. She brought his forehead down to hers.

”Yes,” she whispered.

His heart may have exploded in his chest. He felt breathless.

”Oh. Good.”

She laughed, her whole body shaking.

”And you?” she demanded.

He searched her face, feeling lost in the green of her eyes, in the curve of her smile. He grinned.

”Of course.”

She beamed at him, and wrapped her arms around him to pull him down into a kiss. “Now prove it,” she murmured, and he practically growled against her lips. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, and she brought her legs to either side of him, lifting her hips so that he could meet her  _there,_ and  _oh..._

His head fell to her shoulder, his breath heavy. She was all heat, tight and wet, and she rocked her hips up, urging him to move, and he thought his heart would stop. He braced himself on his forearms, so that he could kiss her lips, her neck, her chest. She enveloped him in her heat, her arms around his shoulders and her calves hooked over his thighs. They were unsteady at first, but together they found a rhythm, moving their hips to meet each other until they were both sighing the others name, breaths coming short, hearts pounding. He moved within her, slow and steady, feeling like he would die, but wanting to make it last for her, to make it good. But her breath hitched and she whispered “more,” and he gripped her hips and pressed into her, harder, faster, until the lines between their bodies blurred and all he knew was the feel of her beneath him, around him, and the sound of his name on her lips as she moved against him,  _with_ him, and then, oh.

He pressed his forehead to hers, held her face in his hands and made her open her eyes to look at him, and when their eyes met, she gasped and clenched around him, her head falling back with a cry. His lips found her neck, and he was right behind her, hips jerking, his head falling to her shoulder as the stars exploded behind his eyes.

He came to with the feel of her hands in his hair, toying with the strands at the base of his neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her, of them, and rolled to the side. She followed and tucked herself into his side, fitting against him like a puzzle piece, her fingers drawing lazy circles over his sternum.

”Was it what you hoped?” she asked after a while, her voice small.

He gave her a short laugh, and kissed her slowly, lingering.

”Better,” he told her.

”Oh,” she hummed, settling back against his side. “Good.”

He rested his chin on the top of her head, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

”Jyn?”

”Hmm?” She was already half asleep.

”I’m glad you’re not dead.”

She pressed a kiss to his chest.

”Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated but never expected.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kotaface for drabbles, fic previews, or just to chat!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Avey


End file.
